Of Ponies and Rats
by wweather
Summary: Two searats named Blaggut and Slipp get shipwrecked and wind up in Equestria. What will happen when they meet Twilight Sparkle and her friends?
1. Chapter 1

A full moon hung over the western coast of the land of Equestria. Two rats walked along the shore. They were foreign searats, pirates who had been shipwrecked.

The first rat, Captain Ichabod Slipp, was small and quick, dark of fur, with restless eyes and sharp strong features. Every part of him was defined: small strong paws, slender arms, a thin and bony nose. He was dangerous and sly.

Behind him walked a huge rat known as Blaggut, shapeless of face, with large pale eyes and wide sloping shoulders; and he walked heavily, dragging his feet a little, the way a bear drags his paws. His arms did not swing at his sides, but hung loosely.

Slipp stopped short on the sand, and Blaggut nearly ran over him.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, lardbottom?" Slipp snarled, in a foul mood as always.

"Er, er, sorry, Captain," Blaggut stammered.

"It's all your fault that we're here anyway- wherever 'here' is! I'll wager you was full o' grog an' snorin' when those ship robbers came aboard! Brainless, bumblin', bulb-nosed buffoon!" Slipp had Blaggut tight by the ear, and he punctuated each word with a hard kick to his rear. Even though Blaggut was much bigger, Slipp had no trouble beating him up.

Blaggut howled. "Owowowow, Cap'n! Mercy, spare me!"

"All right, belay that blubbering, bubble brain. Now listen up. I was your captain on the ship, and I'm your boss here on land too. You'll do what I say. Is that clear?"

"Aye, clear as a bell, Captain."

"Okay. Now follow me. Maybe there's some good pickin's to be had on this coast. We've got to find out where we've docked…"

Suddenly Blaggut was clutching Slipp in terror. Slipp pulled away angrily. "Wot are you doing that for, you blisterin' barnacle?"

"We're bein' watched, Cap'n. Look!"

Slipp whirled around and stared down the beach. A dark figure was standing a few feet away. It appeared to be looking in their direction. The rats couldn't see it too clearly, but they could tell the strange creature had four legs, wings, and a horn on its head.

Slipp leaped into the air with a strangled yelp. Pushing Blaggut to one side, he dashed off into a thicket of trees. Blaggut took off after his captain. They didn't stop running until the beach and the black shadow were out of sight.

"What was that thing?" Blaggut panted.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't no searat. Who knows what sort of creatures live in this country? We've got to be careful. That means you keep your trap shut and let me do the thinking around here!"


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Slipp and Blaggut were in the Everfree Forest. They came to a clearing with a green pool of water beneath a tree. Blaggut flung himself down and drank from the surface of the pool with long gulps, snorting into the water like a horse. Slipp gave Blaggut a kick to the behind that nearly sent him falling into the water.

"Yew arf-baked barnacle, don't drink so much, for Vulpuz's sake! You're gonna be sick like you was last night."

Blaggut sat up, water dripping down his back. "Tha's good," he said. "You drink some, Captain. You take a good big drink." He smiled happily.

"I ain't sure it's good water," Slipp said. "Looks kinda scummy- like you!"

Blaggut dabbled his big paw in the water and wiggled his fingers so the water arose in little splashes; rings widened across the pool to the other side and came back again. Blaggut watched them go. "Look, Captain. Look what I done."

Slipp knelt beside the pool. Cautiously he dipped a paw in and drank from it. "Tastes all right," he admitted. "Don't really seem to be running, though. You never oughtta drink water when it ain't running, Blaggut," he said hopelessly. "You'd drink out of a gutter if you was thirsty." He threw a scoop of water into his face and rubbed it about with his paw, under his chin and around the back of his neck. "Now lissen hard, cockle brains, mark this tree, remember where it is, an' don't get lost. Take yore moldy carcass off into these woods an' get me some vittles."

Blaggut stared hopelessly at Slipp. "Vittles, Cap'n?"

"Aye, vittles! You know wot vittles is, don't yer? Food to shove in yore face; berries, nuts, fruit, there must be stuff aplenty to eat in this jungle. Get goin'!"

Blaggut's dull features brightened.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n, vittles! I'll bring yer all I kin lay claws on, an' water to drink as well."

Slipp glared at the westering sun as if it were partly to blame, then he smiled disarmingly at his servant. "We've got water right here, nit brains. Wot would we need more for? Look, just go an' get the vittles, will yer? An' remember the way back."

Blaggut stumbled off into the woodland muttering to himself. "No water, jus' vittles, an' remember the way back, got it. No vittles jus' remember an' water if y'come back, or was it don't remember water an' no vittles on the way back…"

Slipp covered his face with his paws and slept.

He dreamed he was back on the deck of his old ship, the _Pearl Queen_. He and his crew were feasting and having a good time. But then the black shadow appeared! Slipp tried to sail away, but the dark figure followed the ship, floating through the air.

Suddenly somebeast was shaking him. At first he thought the shadow had caught him, but then he realized it was just Blaggut. "Cap'n, Cap'n, guess wot I found?"

Night had fallen now. Slipp sat up and blinked in the darkness. "Don't tell me, a cask of seaweed grog and a roasted gull!"

"Oh, that's a good un, yer a one you are, Cap'n!" Blaggut chuckled heartily.

Slipp grabbed hold of the slow-witted searat. "I'm an 'ungry one right now, flop'ead. Where's those vittles?"

"Oh, er, vittles, er, there wasn't none," Blaggut rattled on with excitement. "But I found three liddle beasts asleep; they're livin' in a tent jus' a stroll further up the bank, Cap'n!"

"You didn't wake 'em, did yer?"

"No, Cap'n. Bless their liddle 'earts, they looked so peaceful. I came right back 'ere t'let you know."

"What kind of creatures were they?" Slipp demanded.

"They was three little horses, only one of them had a horn on 'er head and another one had wings. The third one was just regular, though."

Slipp realized with a jolt that Blaggut had just described a unicorn, a Pegasus, and an earth pony! "I know where we are now! We're in Equestria! That's where Captain Graypatch met his end!" (See MARIEL OF PONYVILLE.)

"You mean we're in that place from the My Little Pony cartoon? Oh, that's nice. I've always wanted to meet Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends," Blaggut chortled.

Slipp's thoughts were running along rather different lines. He was imagining the plunder and loot he could find in Equestria. He had heard it was full of diamonds and rubies. "Lead me to those three ponies you saw sleeping in the tent, nice an' quiet like," he murmured, rubbing his paws together greedily. "You've done something right for once, Blaggut."


	3. Chapter 3

"Here it is, Captain," Blaggut said. He had just led Slipp to the tent where he had seen the three ponies.

Slipp drew his cutlass. "I'll tickle those ponies up a bit wid me blade and make them sing like a finch at a feast!" He started striding toward the tent.

Blaggut was horrified. "Oh, Cap'n, you wouldn't hurt three pretty liddle ponies, would yer?"

"Only way to make them do what we want."

Now Blaggut was confused. "But what exactly do we want them to do?"

Slipp tweaked Blaggut's snout. "Isn't it obvious, doodle nose? We want their vittles if they've got any, then we'll have them lead us to those diamonds and rubies Equestria's so famous for."

"Hold on, Captain, there's more ways of makin' a duck sleep then beltin' it over the head with a rock. Maybe if we treat the ponies kindly, they'll share their treasure with us willingly."

It was an idea that was foreign to Slipp's nature, but seeing the possibilities, he agreed. "All right. We'll try being nice- for now. But I warn ye, yore scheme had better work, or 'twill be the worse for ye."

By this time the ponies inside the tent had woken up. They trotted out to see who was making all this noise. There was a yellow earth pony, a white unicorn, and a brown Pegasus.

"Oh no! Searats!" the unicorn cried.

"Ya better keep yer claws off us," the earth pony said. "Stay back! Ah know karate!"

Blaggut winked chummily at the three little fillies. "Don't be frightened of the Captain. He's just an old sea dog with an 'eart of gold."

Slipp tried to smile disarmingly, but it only made him look more frightening. "Aye, you've got nothing to fear from u-"

The earth pony delivered a flying karate kick to his stomach that sent him to the ground. "Ooh, me liver 'n' kidneys!" Slipp squeaked.

Blaggut was all concern. "Aye aye, liddle missy, that was a naughty thing ter do. You've gone an' 'urted the pore Cap'n's livers 'n' kidney. 'Ere, let me 'elp yer up, Cap'n. Are you shipshape?"

Slipp stood up and grabbed his cutlass. "Treat the ponies kindly, you said, scrummitchops. I'll slice that cheeky snippet in arf afore she's much older. Let me at the swab!"

Blaggut placed himself between the ponies and Slipp. "You kin cut me in three arfs if'n yer like, Cap'n, but don't yew lay a blade near my little ponies!"

By now the unicorn and the Pegasus had each wrapped their hooves around one of Blaggut's legs. "I like you, sir," the unicorn giggled. "You're a funny rat! What's your name?"

"My name's Blaggut. What's yours?"

"I'm Sweetie Belle," said the unicorn.

"I'm Scootaloo," said the Pegasus.

"An' Ah'm Apple Bloom," said the earth pony.

"And we're the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" said all three ponies together.

"An' where does Cutie Mark Crusaders live, in liddle tents like yonder one?" Blaggut asked.

Scootaloo laughed. "We don't live here. We live in a little town called Ponyville, not far away, but we were on a camping trip and got lost."

Slipp glared at them. "Do you 'ave any vittles?"

"What are vikkles?" said Sweetie Belle.

Blaggut sat down next to her, chuckling. "Not vikkles, vittles. Vittles is food!"

"Oh, food!" Apple Bloom nodded understandingly. "Like puddin' an' pie an' cakes an' soup?"

"Yes, yes, that's the stuff," Slipp said, nodding eagerly. "Pudding, pie, cake, an' soup. Where is it? 'Ave you got any?"

Apple Bloom thought quite deeply about the question, then stated matter of factly, "No!"

Blaggut laughed until tears ran down his ugly face. "That little filly is a cool un, Cap'n!"

Sweetie Belle trundled off into the woodland. Slipp looked after her curiously. "Where does she think she's off to?" he asked.

Apple Bloom curled her lip scornfully at Slipp's ignorance. "Varmint yore size should know that. She's goin' to git food vittles for ya!"

The searat Captain brought his face close to Apple Bloom's, snarling, "I'm a rat, not a varmint!"

Apple Bloom sat herself on Blaggut's lap in a businesslike manner and explained patiently to Slipp, "Rats _is_ varmints. Everypony knows that."

Slipp blew a snort of exasperation. "Why did yer 'ave t'go an' find this wise mouth?" he growled at Blaggut. "Why didn't yer just bring back vittles like I told yer to?"

Blaggut stroked his new friend's head fondly. "She don't mean nothin', Cap'n. You leave the liddle tyke t'me; I wager we kin chat like ole messmates. Avast, 'ere's the unicorn back with vittles."

Sweetie Belle had returned with some wild plums and blackberries. She was levitating them in the air with her unicorn horn.

"Stripe me! That's a nice little trick," Blaggut exclaimed. "Wish I could do that."

Slipp started plucking the fruit out of the air and going to town on it. Sweetie Belle watched with disapproval. "You'll make yourself sick pigging all that down," she chided. "Chew ten times an' swallow more slowly. My sister Rarity's always sayin' that to me."

"Rarity," Blaggut repeated. "That's a pretty name."

"We'll take you back to Ponyville in the mornin', if we can find it," Scootaloo said.

An hour later the Cutie Mark Crusaders were sound asleep in their tent. Slipp scoffed at Blaggut, who sat at the entrance watching them. "Ahoy, nurseymaid, d'yew reckon they'll want a drink o' water in the night?"

"Aye, well, if they do, Cap'n, I'll get it for 'em!" Blaggut said.

Slipp tossed a plum stone at him. "Well lookit yew, the bold searat, yew butter brained brute. 'Ave y'gone soft all of a sudden?"

Blaggut shrugged. "I like children," he smiled happily.

Slipp leaped up and grabbed Blaggut by the throat. "You 'ave gone soft!" he snarled. "Well lissen, softrat, when we gets ter Ponyville there might be plunder an' killin', so don't yew go soft on me then, or else y'll feel my cutlass across yore gizzard. Do y'hear?"

Blaggut gulped and nodded. He knew only too well what his captain was capable of. When there was loot to be had, murder and treachery became a mere formality to avaricious searats like Slipp. Blaggut took one last look at the Crusaders before settling himself down to sleep at the tent entrance. He almost hoped they wouldn't be able to find the way back to Ponyville, because his intuition told him that if Slipp came to Ponyville, it would mean trouble for the ponies.


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning Slipp and Blaggut followed the Crusaders through the forest as they tried to find their way back to Ponyville.

"By the fang, I could swear that's the same tree we've passed three times already," Slipp snarled.

"Well, it ain't," said Apple Bloom. "It's a different one."

"You better not be leading us a false trail."

"Don't worry," said Scootaloo. "Somepony will come an' find us eventually. Somepony like Rainbow Dash, or Applejack, or Rarity. They always do, you'll see."

"So you admit you don't know where we are any more than we do, you…" Slipp was interrupted by a voice calling down from the sky.

"Hey you rats, put a paw near those fillies and I'll let daylight into you!"

Slipp and Blaggut looked up and saw a blue Pegasus with rainbow hair hovering above them. She was Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow Dash fluttered to the ground. "Come stand over here by me," she told the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "You rats, stay where you are."

Blaggut and Slipp did as they were told, though Slipp was figuring the odds of either seizing one of the Crusaders as a shield, or attempting a rush attack on Rainbow Dash. Blaggut heard hooves approaching and whispered, "Psst, Cap'n, there's more of 'em comin'."

In a moment, Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle emerged from the trees. Now the rats were heavily outnumbered. Slipp gave Blaggut a swift, vicious kick. "See wot you've got us into now? Leave the talkin' to me."

Applejack, Apple Bloom's older sister, thought Slipp was talking to her and she leaned closer, asking, "Eh, what's that y'say?"

The searat captain put on his best oily smile. "Good morning to ye, marm. I 'ope yore not 'ere to rob 'onest travelers like us."

"Fiddlesticks!" said Applejack. "We're ponies. We don't do stuff like that. But more t'the point, where in tarnation do y'all think yore takin' mah sister an' her friends off to?"

Sweetie Belle piped up, "They weren't taking us anywhere. We were takin' them back to town, cause they were lost!"

Rarity caught her little sister by the ear, saying, "What've you been told? Don't interrupt your elders, even if they are searats!"

"Did the rats hurt you?" Twilight asked.

Apple Bloom shook her head. "No, they was real nice to us. At least the big un was."

Blaggut was unsure what the proper protocol was, so he held his coat edges and dropped an elaborate curtsy. "Don't be 'ard on the liddle uns. Tis the truth they're tellin' yer. Bless their liddle hooves, they was takin' me an' me mate 'ere back to Ponyville. We're lost, yer see."

Twilight was skeptical. "Lost? What are two searats doing this far inland?"

Slipp adopted a look of injured dignity. "Beggin' yer pardon, marm, but we're not searats. I mean to say, we are rats, and we're from the sea, but we ain't pirates. Ho no, my name's Slipp an' I'm a cook. This 'ere's me mate Blaggut, an' 'e's a, er, er, carpenter, aye, that's wot 'e is, a carpenter!"

"You still haven't told us what you're doin' round here," said Rainbow Dash.

Slipp wrung the tails of his coat in both claws, as if the tale was too harrowing for him to tell. "Well, y'see, me and Blaggut were looking for work. We set sail on a ship bound for Mossflower Woods, hoping to find jobs there. But the _Muddy Duck_ \- that was our ship- was sunken by a storm off the coast of Equestria. We're the only two beasts left alive from the wreck; all our mates was drownded. Ain't that right, messmate?" He gave Blaggut a sly kick.

"Oh, er, that's right, Cap'n," Blaggut stammered. "The ole _Dirty Swan_ was lost at sea sure enough. There's on'y me 'n' the Cap'n left alive to tell the tale."

"Why does that one keep calling you Captain?" said Twilight, smartly relieving Slipp of his cutlass.

"You'll 'ave ter forgive ole Blaggy, marm. 'E's a bit slow in the 'ead. Cap'n is his nickname fer me." Slipp gave Blaggut a playful buffet, as hard as he could.

Twilight inspected the chipped cutlass blade. "One of you said your ship was the _Muddy Duck_ , but the other said it was the _Dirty Swan_. Now, which was it?"

Both searats started contradicting each other. "The _Muddy Swan_ , er, the _Dirty Duck_ , er, the _Mucky Dud_ , er, er, the _Swanny Duck_ , the _Dirty Mud_ …"

"Ya mean ya cain't remember the name of yore own ship?" Applejack interrupted sharply.

Slipp collapsed to the ground, covering both eyes with his claws as he made weeping noises. "It's the shock an' 'unger! Oh, it was awful. Awful!"

Blaggut produced a grubby kerchief and began comforting Slipp. "Don't go gittin' upsetted now, Cap'n. 'Ere, blow yer snout an' you'll feel better."

Blaggut performed a silent dance of agony as Slipp bit savagely on his paw. Twilight separated them. "That's enough of that!"

"Ah don't like these guys, Twilight," Applejack said. "Ah cain't quite put mah hoof on it, but there's somethin' fishy about 'em."

Twilight was quiet for a moment as she considered. Finally she said, "Well, they haven't shown bad will to anypony so far, and with that in mind, we can't refuse them the magic of friendship."

"Without them, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo might have come to harm," Rarity agreed.

Twilight turned back to the rats. "S'pose you'd better come back to my castle with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaggut was impressed by Twilight Sparkle's castle. Everything was so clean and shiny.

Twilight lived with another unicorn named Starlight Glimmer and an old mouseman named Joseph. Joseph's daughter Mariel and a dragon named Spike lived with them too, but right now they were off on an adventure somewhere. (The story of how Mariel and Joseph came to Equestria is told in another story of mine, MARIEL OF PONYVILLE.)

Now Twilight, Starlight, Joseph, and the two rats were eating dinner together. Blaggut dug his spoon into a bowl of mixed fruits with honey. "This is the life, eh, Cap'n?" he said as he shoveled it down with gusto. "These is the fanciest vittles I ever et in me life."

Slipp was forging hastily through a wedge of yellow cheese studded with beechnuts, but he could not resist a sarcastic dig at the former boatswain of the _Pearl Queen_. "Fanciest vittles you ever et, eh? Didn't they 'ave stuff like this at Blaggut Mansions?"

Blaggut grabbed two hot blackberry scones from a platter. "Blaggut mansions, where's that? Pity they ain't got no seaweed grog. Yowch!" He jumped sharply as Slipp's claws nipped his stomach.

The searat Captain saw Joseph watching them across the table, so he pasted a smile on his face as he muttered threateningly, "Lissen, onion bonce, one more mention of seaweed grog an' I'll rip yer nose off, see? If'n they 'ears you blatherin' on about seaweed grog, they'll know fer sure we're searats!"

"Aye, Cap'n. Sorry, Cap'n."

Slipp kicked Blaggut beneath the table. "Will you stow all that 'Cap'n, Cap'n!' Yer an addle nosed, bottle brained, butter bellied barnacle!"

Twilight and her friends tolerated the bad manners of the two searats with great patience. Slipp and Blaggut continued grabbing and gorging, with scant regard to the other diners.

After the meal, Joseph helped Twilight clear the table. "Huh, I suppose we'll have the pleasure of those two at breakfast tomorrow morning," he murmured. "If I had my way, I'd sit them both outside and make them drink from a trough!"

"They might not have the best table manners, but I'm the Princess of Friendship and I've gotta be nice to them," said Twilight.

"I think I've heard the name Captain Slipp before," Joseph said. "I think maybe that was the name of one of Gabool's captains. They're definitely pirates. You can tell that by their clothes, and the way they talked."

"Well, just cause they're pirates doesn't mean they're bad," Starlight Glimmer argued. She was always ready to believe the best of other creatures. "Captain Celaeno's a pirate, and she's good."

"We'll need to keep an eye on them," said Twilight. "But even if they're evil, they can't do us much harm. There's only two of them, not a horde. What's the worst that could happen?"


	5. Chapter 5

Moonlight beamed through Twilight's guest room window, bathing the walls in a soft radiance. Warm summer night cast its drowsy smell over Ponyville, not a breeze stirred the leaves of the trees, and peace lay over all. Slipp lay staring at the ceiling, listening to the silence and formulating plans in his mind. He was still fully dressed and in possession of a carving knife he had stolen from the table. In the next bed, Blaggut snuffled noisily, then turning onto his back he began to snore uproariously. Slipp flung a pillow which caught Blaggut in the face, enveloping his head. The former boatswain of _Pearl Queen_ came awake, thrashing about as he was tangled by bedlinen.

"Whuhhh mainsail's fallen, up the riggin', mates!"

Rising hastily, Slipp tugged his companion's ear. "Stow that noise, y'great oaf, you'll wake everybeast!"

Blaggut sat up scratching his head. "Wot's up, Cap'n? You woke me out o' the middle of a good ol' sleep there."

Slipp looked contemptuously at his boatswain's comical figure. "Get yerself out o' that bed, an' keep yer voice down. Now listen t'me, I've got plans."

For the short time he had been acquainted with it, Blaggut liked his little truckle bed very much. As he dressed he sat on the edge of it, bouncing happily. Slipp, fast running out of patience, aimed a kick at Blaggut, hissing, "Will you keep still, bucket belly? I'm talkin' t'you!"

Blaggut pulled a face and continued bouncing. "I kin 'ear you, Cap'n. Ho-ho, this is the life; better'n some ole 'ammock or deckplank this bed is. I never 'ad me own liddle bed. If we're goin' to steal things, I'm gonna pinch this an' take it wid me when we go…" His voice trailed off as Slipp drew the carving knife menacingly.

"Let's git somethin' straight: I didn't pick you t'come with me, but yore 'ere whether I like it or not. I'm still Cap'n, though, an' if yore not still an' quiet right away I'll see to it that yore silenced fer good!"

Miserably Blaggut stopped bouncing and listened to his captain's scheme.

"All this fancy vittles, nice rooms, an' whatnot, stands to reason a place o' this size must 'ave a great store of treasure 'idden away somewhere. Right?"

Blaggut nodded dumbly as Slipp continued. "So we looks fer it by night an' keeps our noses clean durin' the day. Come on, foller me."

"Where are we goin', Cap'n?"

"Where d'you think, cloth'ead, pickin' daisies? We're startin' our treasure search. Now come on, an' stop callin' me Cap'n!"

"Righto, Cap'n, but what'll I call yer?"

"Call me Slipp, that's me name."

"Righto, Cap- er, Slipp. Sounds funny, me callin' you Slipp. Nice name, though, Slipp. I likes it. Righto, let's go, Slippy!"

The carving knife pricked Blaggut's nose as the irate captain snarled at him, "I'll Slippy yer- I'll slip this blade between yer ribs if yer calls me Slippy once more, understand?"

The searats found a candle and lit it. They crept about the castle, searching the alcoves and crannies. "What're we searchin' for, Cap'n?" Blaggut whispered.

Slipp rapped lightly on a wall. "Some 'idden door or secret panel. That's where I'd stow me loot if'n I owned a place like this."

They searched the room with the great big table without success. From there the two searats progressed to Twilight's library and again they found nothing. Blaggut smelled food.

"Nothing but books in 'ere, Cap'n. Let's try that place where the nice smells are comin' from."

"What, you mean the kitchens? Who 'ides treasure in kitchens?"

Blaggut shrugged. "I dunno, who does?"

Slipp stared strangely at him in the candlelight. "May'ap you got somethin' there. A good place to 'ide loot would be a place nobeast'd think of looking fer it. Come on!"

The kitchen was dark, and the candle cast a glancing light filled with flickering shadows. All of a sudden, Blaggut gave an exclamation. "Wow, look at this, Captain! Twilight Sparkle's got sugar cereals! Her mom must be really cool!" He grabbed a box of cereal from a counter and started eating right from the box.

"I don't care about some stupid food," Slipp growled. "Help me look for treasure!"

"Aye, Captain." Blaggut put the cereal down and opened a cupboard below the sink. "How's this for treasure, Captain? They've got a trash compactor!"

Slipp put a hand on his forehead. "You're hopeless. If it wasn't for you I could live so nice and easy."

Blaggut pressed the button and watched the trash get mashed up. "Ho-ho, look, Captain, it compacted it all!" He began to look around for more things to put in there.

"Idiot, you're making too much noise. You're going to get us caught…" Just then they heard hooves clopping in the hallway. The two rats stood absolutely still as the footsteps drew nearer.

Suddenly the kitchen door swung open, and a dark figure appeared in the doorway. "It's the black shadow again!" Blaggut yelped.

As suddenly as it appeared, the shadow was gone. Slipp and Blaggut fled the kitchen, hearts pounding madly as they tore down the hall and up the stairs to their room. Slipp closed the door as quietly as his shaking limbs would allow him to.

"Quick, get inter yer bed an' snore!" he croaked.

Blaggut needed no second bidding. He hurled himself into bed, swept the sheets over his head, and began snoring. Slipp followed suit. A moment later he heard Twilight, Starlight, and Joseph come into the room. They were investigating the noises.

"Well, whatever it was, it wasn't these two," said Twilight. "They're snoring like a pair of stuffed hogs."

"Aye, hogs at the table and hogs in bed," said Joseph.

"Let's go down to the kitchen," said Starlight Glimmer. "I know I heard the trash compactor running."

They all went downstairs, leaving the rats alone. Slipp sat up in bed. He was about to make some indignant comment on being called a hog when he remembered something odd. "Blaggut," he said, "when you jumped in bed just then, was yore bedlinen all upset, the way you left it?"

"Upset? No, Cap'n, it was all tidy an' shipshape."

Slipp ran a trembling paw across the neat counterpane. While he and Blaggut had been downstairs, somepony, or something, had visited their room and remade the beds!


	6. Chapter 6

When Slipp opened his eyes next morning, he saw a pink pony in front of his face.

"C'mon, you slippery old Slipp, rise and shine!" the pink pony squeaked. "Let's see if you were telling the truth when you said you could cook."

Slipp tried burrowing deeper into the bedlinen, but the pony jumped up onto his bed and started bouncing on it. "Go 'way, s'only just dawn, beat it!" Slipp grumbled. "Who are you anyway?"

"This is Pinkie Pie," Twilight said, coming into the room. "You said you were a cook, so today you're going to work with her at Sugar Cube Corner."

Blaggut poked his head from beneath the pillow, giggling dozily as he watched the proceedings. "Show those ponies what yore made of, Cap'n. Burn up a mess o' skilly an' duff; that'll warm the cockles of their 'earts, ha ha harr!"

Reluctantly Slipp followed Pinkie Pie out.

No sooner had Slipp left than Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo came dashing in and threw themselves upon Blaggut, buffeting him mercilessly with Slipp's pillow. "C'mon, Mr. Blaggut, they said you were a carpenter, we wanna see you carp!"

"Carp, y'say. Well, I dunno," said Blaggut as he sat up and scratched himself absently. "Let's see, mates, wot d'yer want ole Blaggy ter carp for ye?"

Sweetie Belle was in no doubt at all. "A little boat to sail in on the pond, one big enough for the three of us to sit in. Can you build a boat?"

A boat? Blaggut had never built a boat before. He looked around frantically, trying to think of an excuse to get out of it. "'Old 'ard, mateys. I haven't got any timber to build a boat with!"

"We can help ya with that," said Apple Bloom. "We've got a lot of wood lyin' around our farm, Sweet Apple Acres. Ah'm sure Applejack would let ya borrow some!"

"C'mon, let's go!" said Scootaloo. The three little fillies dashed outside, and Blaggut followed them, wishing that Slipp hadn't said he was a carpenter and wondering how he always managed to get into this mess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An air of gloom hung over Sugar Cube Corner. Rainbow Dash wrinkled her nose as she entered.

"Phew! What's that smell? Has somepony moved a compost heap in here?" she complained.

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Silly, that's the old seagoing dish that my new friend Slipp has cooked up! It's called skilly an' duff. Like to try some?" She held out a plate of it.

"I think I'll stick to cupcakes," said Rainbow Dash. "No wonder searats are so wicked and wild. I'd be evil too if I had to eat crap like that all the time!"

Slipp came out from the kitchens, pushing a trolley piled high with platters of his creation. The searat captain was quite proud of his newfound cooking skills. Clad in a clean white smock and a tall chef's hat several sizes too big for him, he swaggered up to a table. "Skilly an' duff, that's the stuff t'put a curl in yer mane, made by me own fair paws. Anypony want some?"

Twilight and Starlight came in. "How's the new guy working out?" Starlight asked.

"Pretty good!" Pinkie said. "Look what he just made. Skilly an' duff! Want to try some?"

Just to be polite, Twilight had a bite. It tasted as bad as it smelled. "You'll excuse me asking, Slipp, but what exactly do you put into this, er, skilly an' duff?"

Slipp winked. "Haharr, that's an ole seadog's secret; a bit o' this an' a touch o' that, lashin's of wild garlic, white dead nettle, some cleavers an' just a smidgeon o' dogwort."

Twilight clapped a hoof to her mouth and ran out of the restaurant.

Slipp hooked a clawful of the steaming concoction from Twilight's plate, straight into his mouth. "Wot's wrong with her?"

"I don't know," Pinkie said through a mouthful of skilly and duff. "Tastes fine t'me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were testing their new boat on the pond. Blaggut was surprised and pleased by his success. Amazingly, he had actually managed to make a boat that floated. Applejack had donated an old cider barrel, which the searat had cut in half. The barrel lid provided a keel for balance. Inside the barrel he had wedged short flat planks for seats. A big stick served as a mast, and an old tablecloth of the Apple family's hung from it for a sail.

"Ha harr, mates, I'm a boat builder! All me life I've been called stupid an' clumsy an' thick as two short planks. But I ain't, I got clever paws, I kin make boats, good uns!"

"It's beautiful!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"Let's call it the _Water Pony_!" said Scootaloo.

"Will ya write the name on it, Mr. Blaggut, please?" Apple Bloom asked.

Blaggut had hoped they would not ask him this. "Er, well, maybe one of your sisters oughter do that, shipmates. I never learned no writin', bein' a seara- er, carpenter, there wasn't no need fer such things."

"Okay, I'll ask Rarity," said Sweetie Belle.

"Aye, she prob'ly kin write proper fancy; I bet good ole unicorn ladies like 'er does writin' a lot."

"If she isn't too busy," Sweetie Belle added. "I heard her say she has a big order to fill. She makes clothes."

When they got to Rarity's house, they found her sitting at her sewing machine with her glasses on and a tape measure around her neck. Her mane was a little ruffled, so they knew she was really working hard.

"Yes? What do you want, Sweetie Belle, darling?" she asked.

"Never mind," Sweetie Belle said, backing out of the room. "I can see you're busy."

"It's quite all right. If you need anything, I'm sure I can take the time out from my schedule to help you. What is it?"

Blaggut spoke up. "If it's not too much trouble, marm, the little uns and I were wondering if you'd write the name on the boat I made for them, the _Water Pony_."

Rarity stared at him in surprise. "You made a boat? Really?"

"Well, he is a carpenter, isn't he?" said Scootaloo.

"Right. Of course he is." Rarity stood up. "I would be delighted to write on your boat. It's no trouble at all." She was busy, but she didn't mind taking a few moments to help her sister and her friends. She was the Element of Generosity, after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, Rarity and Blaggut were watching the Crusaders sailing around the pond. A small group of young ponies had gathered around, lining up for boat rides. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were in their element, sailing, paddling, and roaring orders.

"Two at a time, only two at a time. Who's next?"

"Okay, y'all sit there an' y'all sit over there. Hold on now!"

"Watch out for big fishes an' pirates!"

The boat sailed wonderfully on the slightest breeze. Blaggut looked on with pride. "And to think this is the first boat I ever made!"

"What was that?" Rarity said. "I thought you were a professional boat builder!"

Blaggut jumped to cover his mistake. "No, I said I was a carpenter, remember? I make all sorts of things, beds, tables, chairs, and all that. I just never built a boat afore."

"Oh, that's right," said Rarity.

Blaggut exhaled. He had nearly given himself away.

He heard Rarity sigh too and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I've just got so much work to do," Rarity said. "A singer named Sapphire Shores has put in a big order for a bunch of diamond-studded dresses for her next show, and I've got nopony to help me. Normally Twilight Sparkle's dragon Spike would lend me a hand, but he's off adventuring with that scruffy little mouse, Mariel. In Africa, if you can believe it!"

"Well, maybe I could help you out," said Blaggut. "I never tried sewing before, but I'll do what I can."

"It's not the sewing I mind," said Rarity. "But Sapphire Shores wants all her dresses to be covered with diamonds, and I don't like digging for diamonds. It makes my fur and hooves all dirty. Ugh!"

"Well, I don't mind getting dirty."

"Yes, I can see that," said Rarity.

"If you show me where to dig, I'll dig up the diamonds for you," Blaggut said.

Rarity's face lit up. "Really? Oh, that would be fantastic!"


	7. Chapter 7

That afternoon, Slipp and Blaggut met up at Sugar Cube Corner. They sat together at a little table outside.

"Wot 'ave you been up to all day, Captain?" Blaggut asked.

Slipp waved airily as if it were no big thing. "Oh, they made me 'ead cook. I'm in charge of all the kitchens. Did yer taste my skilly an' duff?"

"Aye, Cap'n. It was 'orrible. Yew make a better Cap'n than a cook. Those cupcakes was nice, though. Did y'make them?"

Slipp was no stranger to fibbing. "Baked 'em meself," he lied glibly. "It was that pink pony who made the skilly an' duff; she ignored me instructions."

Blaggut leaned close to Slipp's ear and whispered, "Cap'n, we don't 'ave to go 'untin' fer booty tonight, so don't you worry about that black shadder we saw."

Slipp felt the hairs on his nape rise with fear. "Shurrup, y'fool. Shut yer mouth! I tol' you never to mention that black shadow again long as you live. It didn't 'appen, d'ye hear me? There's no such thing as black shadows. Any'ow, why don't we 'ave to go lookin' fer booty tonight?"

"Cause I got this." Blaggut took a diamond out of his pocket and plunked it down on the table.

Slipp's eyes went wide. "Great seasons, where did you get that thing?"

"Miss Rarity gave it to me as a reward for helping her today. I dug up a whole bunch of diamonds for her. Somehow, she could tell exactly where they were buried. It was the most amazing thing I ever seen, Captain! Anyhow, she brought most of the diamonds back to her house to sew 'em onto dresses, but she let me keep one. And now I'm giving it to you, Captain, so you can get your treasure without stealing anything or hurting anypony!" Blaggut leaned back in his chair, very pleased with himself.

Slipp snatched the diamond and rubbed it between his paws. "I want more," he said.

"More, Captain?"

"Aye, you heard me. One diamond ain't enough!"

"Well, maybe when Miss Rairty's done making her dresses she'll have one or two extra diamonds left over…"

Slipp had a wild look in his eyes. "I don't want the extra diamonds left over, I want 'em all! The lot!" He looked around to make sure nopony was listening to them. Then he leaned over and whispered to Blaggut, "Tonight, we're going to sneak into this Rarity's house and steal every last one of those gems."

"But that ain't right, Captain. You're not even paying for those."

"Pirates don't have to pay. I warned you what would happen if you went soft on me."

Just then Pinkie Pie came out of the restaurant, followed by Twilight Sparkle. "C'mon, Slippy ol' rat, back to work!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Lots of sticky pots t'be washed; I've been making honey pudding an' maple toffee apples!"

Blaggut stared nonplussed at his companion. "But Cap'n, I thought you said you was the cook in charge?"

Pinkie Pie laughed so hard she fell down. "Hahaha! Slipp in charge, that's a good one!"

"You better do what she says, Slipp," said Twilight. "If you don't, you won't get a chance to do your bit at the concert this evening."

"Concert?" said Blaggut. "That means singin', right? I like singin'!"

"There's going to be a party tonight at Applejack's farm, Sweet Apple Acres," Twilight explained. "And we're going to have a concert. Everypony in town will be there, and Princess Celestia, our ruler, is coming to judge the contest."

"What contest?" Blaggut asked.

"There's gonna be a prize for whoever gives the best performance, a silver cup donated by Celestia," said Twilight.

"This is perfect," Slipp told Blaggut. He was thinking they could break into Rarity's house while everypony was at the concert. But Blaggut misunderstood him.

"Aye, Captain, we could take part in the concert! Maybe we'll win the silver cup!"

Slipp scowled at him. "We don't know any songs!"

"Sure we do, Captain, we could sing 'The Slaughter of the Crew of the _Rusty Chain_ '! That's a good un!"

"Sounds good to me," said Twilight. "Since you're our guests, we'll put you down to sing first."


	8. Chapter 8

Warm dusk stole through the twilight. Scarlet and gold flames flickered upward from a fire at Sweet Apple Acres, their light forming a cave in the encroaching dark of night. All the ponies were gathered around, along with Joseph, Blaggut, and Slipp.

"I'm glad I was able to finish my work in time to attend this concert," Rarity said to Blaggut. "All thanks to you."

Blaggut didn't respond. He was feeling guilty.

Princess Celestia had arrived on the five o'clock train, and now she was sitting next to Twilight Sparkle. "A penny for your thoughts, Twilight," she said.

Twilight looked around at the happy faces in the firelight, mares and colts alike, enjoying themselves hugely. "My thoughts, Princess? You can have them for free. I was wishing that Spike and Mariel were with us here to enjoy this evening."

"Aye, may the fates be kind to them wherever they are," agreed Joseph.

Celestia got up and addressed the crowd. "Good ponies all, it is my singular honor to open the concert singing competition. I have with me the prize for the winner. As you can see, it is an alicorn drinking vessel, hmm, chalice in fact, silver mounted, gold lined, with lots of gems studded around it. Now, who's going to be the first to get up and warble off a song?"

Pinkie Pie answered, "We've got two special guests with us today, so we'll let them go first. Blaggut and Slipp, everypony!"

"She shoulda said my name first- I'm the Captain!" Slipp muttered.

"All right. Go ahead," Celestia said.

Taking up searat performing stances, Blaggut and Slipp stood straddle legged with paws clenched above their heads, and began singing in hoarse, off key voices:

"Whoa, the Cap'n of the _Rusty Chain_ ,

Ain't feelin' much surprise,

'E's deader'n a duck on the ocean floor,

While the fish nibble out 'is eyes.

An' the crew of the _Rusty Chain_ ,

Ain't feelin' too much pain,

O y'can't wipe yer nose when yer 'ead's chopped off,

An' they'll never see their tails again…"

Some of the gentler ponies like Fluttershy closed their eyes and covered their ears as the song continued in the same bloodthirsty mode.

"O the boatswain's got a spear in 'is liver,

An' the mate's got a spear through 'is throat,

An' they're usin' the fat of an ole searat,

To set alight to the boat."

Distressed cries began issuing from the audience, and a dispute arose with Slipp and Blaggut as to the next line.

"Ho they've gone an' skinned the cook…"

Slipp cuffed Blaggut's ears soundly. "Pudding brains, that's not 'til the next verse. I knows the line, it goes like this…

"Oh they carved off the lookout's ears,

An' stuffed them up 'is nose…"

"Okay, I think that's enough," Twilight said as she pulled them both down.

"Sorry 'bout that, guys," said Pinkie Pie. "Fluttershy, why don't you sing that song about the robin an' the cuckoo?"

The night wore on as performers came and went. Singers, dancers, and those who liked to recite poetry. Blaggut had eaten his fill and quaffed enough Apple Family Cider to float a small boat. His head nodded fitfully, eyes closing as his chin dropped onto his chest.

Slipp sneaked off into Applejack's barn and grabbed a sack of corn. He dumped all the corn out onto the ground and crept back to the fire, carrying the empty sack. He tweaked Blaggut's nose, muttering, "Wake yerself up, dozy guts, we're going t'get the diamonds."

They detached themselves stealthily from the gathering, creeping off into the night. Nopony saw them leave. Blaggut cast frightened glances about him as he clung to Slipp's tail.

"Couldn't we go back an' sit by the fire, Cap'n? I don't like it out 'ere in the dark night, the black shadder might get us both!"

Slipp whirled on his unfortunate companion. "Bucket nose! I told yer never t'mention that agin. Cummere!"

"Eeeyoowcheeyee!"

"Stop squealin', you limpet 'eaded oaf!"

"I can't 'elp it, Cap'n. Yore bitin' me ear. Yeek!"

Back at the campfire, Twilight was startled to find Celestia's sister Princess Luna suddenly standing right next to her. "Luna! When did you get here?"

"She wasn't on the train with me," said Celestia.

"I've been trailing those two rats, Blaggut and Slipp, all week," said Luna. "Both of them think I am a black shadow that haunts them, and it keeps them out of mischief. But I was a bit slow tonight, and I've let them get away."

Twilight stood up decisively. "Okay, let's go find 'em!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slipp and Blaggut were outside Rarity's house. "You sure that's where she lives?" Slipp asked.

"Yep," Blaggut said sadly.

Slipp immediately seized a rock and hurled it through the window, breaking it. He climbed in through the hole he'd made, and Blaggut followed him.

They found themselves in Rarity's dressmaking studio. On a rack in the middle of the room hung scads of diamond studded dresses. Slipp grinned from ear to ear. "You was right, mate. You ain't been right many times in yer life, but you was this time. We got the treasure!" He started ripping the diamonds right off the dresses and stuffing them into the sack. He saw that Blaggut was just standing there. "Come on, dogsbottom, help me pull off these diamonds, or I'll pull off your tail and shove it down your throat!"

Reluctantly Blaggut went to work, tearing the diamonds off. He felt terrible for destroying Rarity's hard work, but he didn't dare disobey his captain.

Suddenly the light switched on.

"BLAGGUT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

It was… Rarity!


	9. Chapter 9

Rarity pointed accusingly at Slipp, her voice shrill with anger. "Dirty old searats, you've ruined all my lovely dresses!"

"What gives you any more right to these diamonds than us?" Slipp demanded. "From what I hear, Blaggut was the one that dug them up!"

"I wanted the diamonds so I could use them as jewelry," Rarity said coldly. "But you obviously want diamonds because they are only diamonds!" She started to cry. "Now I won't have anything for Sapphire Shores tomorrow! My career is ruined! I should have known better than to trust a rat!"

Her words cut Blaggut to the quick, but Slipp had a more aggressive response. He raised his searat dagger. "Yew snout faced liddle spawn, I'll carve yer to slices!"

"Captain, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blaggut shouted.

Slipp leaped at Rarity with the knife and was actually in midair when Princess Luna flew in through the broken window and pushed Rarity out of the way. The knife went through her heart and she fell dead to the floor.

Blaggut wasn't sure what had happened, it was all so fast. He knelt down by Luna's body and gasped. "That's the beast who kept scaring us. She was just another pony!"

"That's not just another pony," Rarity said angrily. "That's Princess Celestia's sister, Princess Luna, and you've just killed her!"

"The ole fool did it 'erself," Slipp snarled, "jumpin' on me like that! Got wot she deserved, following us around all the time and getting in our way!"

Tears ran down Blaggut's face as he rocked back and forth. "You killed 'er, Cap'n! Oh, what'll we do now, Cap'n?"

Slipp could hear hoofbeats running toward them in the distance. A brutal sneer lit his face as he moved into action. Grabbing the sack of diamonds, he kicked Blaggut upright. "Well, at least we ain't leavin' 'ere empty pawed. Come on, idiot, yore in this with me. Move yerself or stay 'ere an' get gored or trampled by those stupid ponies. I'm savin' me own skin!"

He jumped out the window and ran off into the night. Blaggut followed him, not knowing what else to do. The two rats ran off into the Everfree Forest.

A minute later, Twilight and Celestia came. When Celestia saw Luna lying dead on the floor, she went into shock. She couldn't speak or move.

"What happened here?" Twilight asked Rarity.

Rarity wiped the tears of rage from her eyes. "Those no-good vermin broke into my house and stole the diamonds right off my dresses! And when Princess Luna tried to stop them, they stabbed her! We should've known not to trust rats, should never have let 'em into our town!"

Twilight knelt down by Luna's body. "Can't you heal her with magic?" she asked Celestia.

Celestia pulled herself out of her trance. "I'm afraid it's too late, Twilight. She's already dead."

Twilight sniffed back her tears and kept a stiff upper lip. "Well, come on then. We can't let those rats get away. We'll track the murderers by night and have them slain by dawn!"

Celestia put a hoof on Twilight's shoulder. "No! First we must see my sister at rest; it's the right thing to do. Those two searats will be lost by now; they don't know their way around Equestria. I do! When I'm ready, I'll track them down. No need for you to go; I travel best alone. I'll leave their carcasses for the ants to pick over!"

Twilight had never heard her mentor talk like this before. But they'd never had a situation like this before. Luna had been around so long, everypony thought she'd live forever. What would her death mean for the future of Equestria?


	10. Chapter 10

Morning sunlight flooded a copse in the still green depths of the Everfree Forest next day. Dewdrops hung heavy and bright on leaf and petal, plentiful as the tears shed by Blaggut. But Slipp wasn't shedding any tears. In fact, he was singing another song as he walked through the forest, confident that he had escaped. He was in such a good mood, he even pulled a few diamonds out of his sack and began juggling them in the air as he walked and sang.

"Sixty men all lost at sea,

All of 'em drunk except for me,

'twas I who had to face the storm,

With nothing in sight to keep me warm.

Yo, ho, ho, ho…"

He was interrupted by a loud wail from Blaggut.

Instantly Slipp's good mood eveaporated. "Yew keep snottin' an' slobberin' like that and y'll rot yer eyes. Now stow that wingein', d'ye hear?"

Blaggut did not even try. His whole body shook as more tears poured forth. "Wot did yer kill the old alicorn for, Cap'n? She never did us any real 'arm. You shouldn't 'ave slayed 'er!"

Slipp trampled the grass in a circle around Blaggut, speaking through clenched teeth. "I killed 'er cos she was tryin' to kill me. Can't you get that through yer thick 'ead? Any'ow, she needed killin', jumping out at us and scaring us like she did. Look, wotcher goin' t'do, sit round 'ere cryin' 'til they catches up with us? Come on, stupid, we got travellin' t'do."

Slipp punctuated his words with the usual kicks at Blaggut. Blaggut sat unmoved, head in paws, heaving with grief. "If I traveled for the rest o' me days the memory of that pore creature lyin' stabbed to the 'eart, and that betrayed look on Miss Rarity's face would still be with me. You go without me, Cap'n. I'm no good to nobeast anymore!"

Slipp seized Blaggut roughly and pulling him upright, he began shaking him furiously. "Lissen, dead brains, I'm still the Cap'n round 'ere, an' if I sez yore goin' then go yer will!"

No sooner had Slipp released him than Blaggut slumped down and continued weeping. The searat Captain's rage knew no bounds- he stormed about the copse, destroying flowers and tearing at the foliage as he gave vent to his anger.

Blaggut carried on as if unaware of it all. "The ponies are good an' decent creatures. I could 'ave been one too, in time. Though a searat can't change 'is colors they say, and mebbe that's true. If we'd never stopped in Ponyville, everypony'd still be livin' there peaceful an' 'appy, 'twas no place fer bad uns such as us."

Slipp could stand no more. Snatching up a thick branch of dead wood, he laid into Blaggut. "Up on yer paws, oaf. Leave the thinkin' t'me; I'm the Cap'n an' yore the fool! Come on, gerrup, you blitherin' empty 'eaded, no account, washed up gobbet o' flotsam!"

Blaggut got up.

He came at Slipp with a strange light in his tear stained eyes, paws outstretched and teeth bared, regardless of the blows that were being rained upon him. Slipp began backing away. The branch broke as he slashed and struck at Blaggut's head and body. Slipp tripped and fell and Blaggut was on him, his paws tight about the captain's neck. The broken branch fell from Slipp's nerveless grasp as Blaggut's viselike grip tightened. They lay face to face, the searat boatswain's voice coming to gasps as he shook Slipp like a rag doll.

"Fool! Aye, yer right, Cap'n, I was a fool, an oaf, an idiot, an' all those other names you called me. That's cos I took up with you, Cap'n. Yore bad right through, you'll never change, that's why I gotta do this. Sorry, Cap'n!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna's body lay in a coffin in the center of town. All the ponies had gathered to pay their final respects. That night, Luna would be taken by train back to Canterlot, to be buried.

"My good friends," Celestia said, "The poems have been recited, the prayers all said. My sister, Princess Luna, has moved on to sunnier pastures, quieter noontides, and more peaceful woodlands, though she will always live in our hearts. But I can hear her speaking to me now, guiding me as ever she did from the time we were fillies. She is telling me that life in Equestria must continue." She paused to smile. "Luna says that there is fruit to be picked, boats to be sailed on the pond, work and play for all. As the summer fades to autumn, we will celebrate the memory of our dear friend."

Something fell from the sky and landed at the feet of the crowd. Rarity was standing at the front. She picked the object up. "It's one of my diamonds!"

"Sorry!" a voice called. "Didn't mean to drop that, I was just coming down… Anyway, here are all your diamonds. Take them an' live long in peace!"

Every eye turned upward. Blaggut was climbing down the roof of City Hall, with the sack of diamonds on his back. He slid down the drainpipe and landed on the ground. He walked over to Luna's coffin. As he addressed the crowd of ponies, his voice was raw and husky with sorrowing.

"I killed me own Cap'n this morning. Yore Princess was a good creature, Captain Slipp did wrong to slay 'er. I would've stopped 'im, but it all 'appened so quick. Any'ow, I brought back Miss Rarity's gems an' that's that, you kin kill me now."

"You don't still want to kill him, do you?" Twilight asked Celestia concernedly.

Celestia shook her head. "No. I was angry last night, and I said some things I shouldn't have said." She tried to put a hoof on Blaggut's shoulder, but the rat pushed it away.

"I deserve to be killed," he said. "It's my fault that your sister is dead."

Rarity came up to him and took his paw. "It's not your fault. It's Slipp's fault."

Sweetie Belle went up and grabbed Blaggut's other paw. "Mr. Blaggut is good, not a killer. He makes boats and I like him!" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo nodded.

"You're no killer, Blaggut," said Celestia. "If you were, you'd still be running. But you returned, after you slew the guilty one. And you brought back Rarity's diamonds."

"You're still a little confused, aren't you, Blaggut?" Twilight asked.

The searat sat down. "We lied when we told you we was travelers. We was searats, always 'ave been. Tho' I never 'eard tell of a searat who killed his Cap'n. I did, but I was drove to it. Cap'n Slipp was a bad un; he'd a killed more if he lived."

Twilight sat on the steps next to him. "You did right, Blaggut, it was only justice long overdue. Good will always defeat evil, and there is good in you."

"You'll excuse me askin', darling, but what'll you do now?" Rarity asked. "I mean, where'll you go?"

"I don't know. I can't make myself go back to being a pirate, but I don't know how to be nothing else."

"Why don't you stay here?" Twilight suggested. "You could be my new pupil, and I could teach you about the magic of friendship."

"Friendship? I like the sound of that. I never had a friend before."

"Well, you've got at least one friend right here," said Rarity, putting her arm around him. "I'm your friend, Blaggut!"

"And I'm your friend too," said Twilight. "We'll all be your friends."

A smile broke over Blaggut's face.


	11. Chapter 11

That night, Blaggut was sitting with Rarity in Twilight's guest room. "I'm sorry we ruined all the fine clothes you made," he said to her.

"Well, it all worked out in the end," said Rarity. "Sapphire Shores was very gracious and forgiving, and she didn't blame me for the incident. So my career wasn't ruined after all."

"Applejack said that she and her family would start building me a little house of me own tomorrow."

Rarity winked at him. "Well, if Applejack said it, you can be sure it's true!" She got up to leave. "Good night, Blaggut. See you tomorrow!"

"Good night, Miss Rarity!"

After Rarity was gone, Blaggut drifted into a peaceful sleep. In his dreams, he saw the face of Princess Luna.

"I'm awful sorry about what happened to you," Blaggut said.

Luna smiled. "It's okay, Blaggut. I know it was not your fault. I'm in a better place now, but even though my body is dead, my spirit can still appear in creatures' dreams."

"So I guess you're still alive in a way."

"In a way."

"From now on, I'll try to be as good an' 'elpful to others as you was, Your Highness. I promise!"

"Good night, Blaggut."

"Good night, Princess."

THE END


End file.
